Japanese and Okinawan Martial Arts
Warrior]] Japanese and Okinawan martial arts refer to the variety of martial arts native to the historic countries of Japan and Okinawa, which is a part of the Ryukyu Islands, which are a part of modern Japan. At least three Japanese terms are used interchangeably with the English phrase "Japanese martial arts". The usage of term "budō" to mean martial arts is a modern one, and historically the term meant a way of life encompassing physical, spiritual, and moral dimensions with a focus of self-improvement, fulfillment, or personal growth. The terms bujutsu and bugei have more discrete definitions, at least historically speaking. Bujutsu refers specifically to the practical application of martial tactics and techniques in actual combat. Bugei refers to the adaptation or refinement of those tactics and techniques to facilitate systematic instruction and dissemination within a formal learning environment. History Mongolian tribesmen introduced the Chinese to violent skull-bashing wrestling in 770 B.C., and consequently, they indirectly introduced the Okinawans and Japanese to it, too. In China, the wrestling was called shang pu, and in Korea, it was called tae sang bak. Tae sang bak is also a synonym for the Korean wrestling form known as ssireum, which is pronounced as [[Sumo Wrestling|'sumo']] From there, Japanese martial arts history changed again in 23 B.C., when wrestler Tomakesu-Hayato was ordered to fight Nomi-no-Sukene. Nomi-no-Sukene kicked Tomakesu-Hayato to death by combining his violent wrestling with chikara kurabe. Thus, [[jujutsu|'jujutsu']] was born. Chinese martial artists also introduced chuan fa (kempo) to Japan in A.D. 607. When a style of chuan fa that was mixed with jujutsu was taught to Jigoro Kano (1860-1938), he removed the kicks and punches to create [[judo|'judo']], which led to Morihei Uyeshiba’s creation of [[aikido|'aikido']] in 1943. The interaction and influence between the three countries is evident in many other Japanese martial arts, such as [[kendo|'kendo']]. Likewise, when Okinawan martial artist Sakugawa created [[karate|'karate']]-no-sakugawa in 1722, the character “kara” originally referred to China. However, after Gichin Funakoshi introduced karate into Japan in 1921, kara’s meaning changed to “empty.” Different Culture - Okinawans In 1477, during the Second Sho Dynasty, swords and other weapons were banned from Okinawa and the Ryukyu Islands by Emperor Shoshin. All weapons on the island were collected and garrisoned in his royal castle in Shuri on Okinawa. It was as a direct result of Shoshin's edict that Okinawans turned to the development of karate (open hand) fighting. In 1600 the Japanese invaded and occupied Okinawa. As a conquering army they used the continued prohibition of weapons as a method of controlling the population. This was combined with an attitude by the Japanese, that still permeates the island today, that Okinawans were second class citizens and treated not as good as main Japanese. (Even today most any Okinawan will quickly inform you - "I am not Japanese, I am Okinawan!") Therefore only Japanese samurai's were permitted to own and carry weapons. Improvising, the Okinawans used simple weapons they could conceal from the samurai, such as staffs and farming equipment, creating the art of Kobudo. Many Okinawan arts would later be brought to the main Japanese islands. List of Okinawan Martial Arts *Karate *Kobudo *Tegumi List of Main Japanese Islands' Martial Arts *Aikido (合気道/合氣道) ]] *Bajutsu *Battōjutsu (抜刀術) *Bōjutsu (棒術) *Bujinkan (武神館) *Daitō-ryū aiki-jūjutsu (大東流合気柔術） *Enshin kaikan (円心会館) *Genseiryū (玄制流) *Gōjū-ryū *Hakkō-ryū (八光流) *Iaido (居合道、居合術 Iaijutsu) *Isshin-ryu *Jōdō (杖道) *Japanese kickboxing *Judo (柔道) *Jūkendō (銃剣道?) *Jujutsu (柔術、Jiujitsu, Jujitsu) *Juttejutsu (十手術?) ]] *Karate *Kendo (剣道) *Kenjutsu (剣術) *Kenpo (拳法) *Kosho Shorei Ryū Kempo *Kyokushin kaikan (極真会館) *Kyūdō (弓道) *Naginatajutsu *Ninjutsu *Nippon Kempo *Seidokaikan (正道会館) *Seishinkai (聖心会) *Shindō jinen-ryū (神道自然流) *Shinkendo （真剣道） *Shitō-ryū (糸東流) *Shoot Boxing *Shoot wrestling *Shootfighting *Shōrinji Kempō (少林寺拳法) *Shōtōkai (松濤會) *Shōtōkan-ryū (松濤館流) *Shūdōkan (修道館) *Shūkōkai (修交会) *Shurikenjutsu *Sumo *Taido *Takeda Ryu Nakamura Ha *Togakure-ryu *Toyama-ryū *Wado-ryū (和道流) *Yoseikan Budo *Yoseikan-ryū (養正館流) Category:Japanese Martial Arts Category:Okinawan Martial Arts Category:Martial Arts by location